(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 2-saccharinylmethyl aryl and aryloxy acetates, which inhibit the enzymatic activity of proteolytic enzymes, to compositions containing the same, to the method of use thereof in the treatment of degenerative diseases and to processes for their preparation.
(b) Information Disclosure Statement
The inhibition of proteolytic enzymes by nontoxic reagents is useful in the treatment of degenerative disorders, such as emphysema, rheumatoid arthritis and pancreatitis, in which proteolysis is a substantive element.
Protease inhibitors are widely utilized in biomedical research. Serine proteases are the most widely distributed class of proteolytic enzymes. Some serine proteases are characterized as chymotrypsin-like or elastase-like based upon their substrate specificity.
Chymotrypsin and chymotrypsin-like enzymes normally cleave peptide bonds in proteins at a site at which the amino acid residue on the carboxyl side is typically Trp, Tyr, Phe, Met, Leu or another amino acid residue which contains aromatic or large alkyl side chains.
Elastase and elastase-like enzymes normally cleave peptide bonds at a site at which the amino acid residue on the carboxyl side of the bond is typically Ala, Val, Ser, Leu or other similar, smaller amino acids.
Both chymotrypsin-like and elastase-like enzymes are found in leukocytes, mast cells and pancreatic juice in higher organisms, and are secreted by many types of bacteria, yeast and parasites.
Japanese Patent Publication 72/00419 discloses a number of 2-RZ-methylsaccharins, stated to have strong activity against rice blast, rice sheath blight, rice helminthosporium leaf spot and rice bacterial leaf blight disease, wherein RZ is lower-alkoxy, butoxyethoxy, ethylthioethoxy, di-lower-alkylaminoethoxy, ethylthio, 2-chloroethoxy, 1-(2-propenyloxy), 1-(2-propynyloxy), 2-saccharinylmethoxy, phenoxy (or phenoxy substituted by chlorine, methyl, nitro or methylthio), phenylthio, chlorophenylthio, benzylthio (or chlorobenzylthio), acetoxy, dichloroacetoxy, benzoyloxy (or benzoyloxy substituted by chlorine or nitro), acetylthio, dichloroacetyloxy, chlorobenzoylthio, methyl or ethylcarbamyloxy, dimethylcarbamyloxy, phenylcarbamyloxy, ethylcarbamylthio, phenylcarbamylthio, dimethylthioylcarbamothioyl, ethylthiothioylthio, ethoxycarbonylthio, ethoxythioylthio and ethylthiocarbonylthio.
Sunkel et al., J. Med. Chem., 31, 1886-1890 (1988) disclose a series of 2-saccharinyl-lower-alkyl-1,4-dihydropyridine-3-carboxylates having platelet aggregation inhibitory and anti-thrombotic activities.
Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,393, patented Apr. 21, 1981, discloses various 2-aroylmethylsaccharins useful as "photographic elements and film units".
Mulvey et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,023, patented Mar. 25, 1980, discloses R.sub.1 -2-R.sub.2 CO-1,2-benzisothiazol-3-ones, where R.sub.1 is halogen, alkoxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkoxycarbonyl, amino, nitro or hydrogen in the benzenoid ring and R.sub.2 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, halophenyl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl, and R.sub.1 -2-A-CO saccharins, where R.sub.1 has the same meanings as the benzenoid ring substituents in the 1,2-benzisothiazol-3-ones and A is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, fluorophenyl, heteroaryl or substituted-heteroaryl. The compounds are said to have elastase inhibitory activity and to be useful in the treatment of emphysema.
Zimmerman et al., J. Biol. Chem., 255(20), 9848-9851 (1980) disclose N-acylsaccharins, where the acyl group is furoyl, thenoyl, benzoyl, cyclopropanoyl, ethylbutyryl and acryloyl, having serine protease inhibitory activity.
Chiyomaru et al., Chemical Abstracts 81:22249n, disclose 4-methylphenyl 2-saccharinyl-carboxylate which is said to have bactericidal and fungicidal activities.
Several classes of compounds are known to be serine protease inhibitors. For example Powers U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,855 discloses arylsulfonyl fluoride derivatives useful as elastase inhibitors. Doherty et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,547,371 and 4,623,645 disclose cephalosporin sulfones and sulfoxides, respectively, which are stated to be potent elastase inhibitors useful in the treatment of inflammatory conditions, especially arthritis and emphysema.
Teshima et al., J. Biol. Chem., 257(9), 5085-5091 (1982) report the results of studies on serine proteases (human leukocyte elastase, porcine pancreatic elastase, cathepsin G and bovine chymotrypsin A.sub..alpha.) with 4-nitrophenylesters and thioesters of N-trifluoroacetylanthranilates, 2-substituted-4H-3,1-benzoxazin-4-ones, 2-substituted-4-quinazolinones and 2substituted-4-chloroquinazolines.
Cha, Biochem. Pharmacol., 24, 2177-2185 (1975) discusses kinetic approaches to the study of the binding of inhibitors to macromolecules, such as enzymes, and methods for determination of such parameters as the inhibition constants, reaction rates and bound and unbound enzyme concentrations.
Jones et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,298 discloses 2-R-1,2-benzisothiazolinone-1,1-dioxides, where R is phenyl substituted by fluoro, dinitro, trifluoromethyl, cyano, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, alkylacylamino, alkylsulfonyl, N,N-dialkylsulfamoyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulfonyl and trifluoromethylsulfinyl, or pyridyl substituted the same as R when R is phenyl except that pyridyl may also be mononitro substituted. The compounds are said to have protease enzyme inhibitory activity, especially elastase inhibitory activity, and to be useful in the treatment of emphysema, rheumatoid arthritis "and other inflammatory diseases".
Powers et al., Biochem., 24, 2048-2058 (1985) discloses studies of the inhibitions of four chymotrypsin-like enzymes, cathepsin G, rat mast cell proteases I and II, human skin chymase and chymotrypsin A.sub.a, by N-furoylsaccharin and N-(2,4-dicyanophenyl)saccharin.
Svoboda et al., Coll. Czech. Chem. Commun., 51, 1133-1139 (1986) disclose the preparation of 4-hydroxy-2H-1,2-benzothiazine-3-carboxylates by intramolecular Dieckmann condensation of 2H-1,2-benzisothiazol-3-one-2-acetate-1,1-dioxide esters.
Reczek et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,350,752 and 4,363,865 and Vanmeter et al. 4,410,618 relate to photographic reagents (Reczek 4,350,752 and Vanmeter et al.) and photographic dyes (Reczek 4,363,865) and disclose various 2-substituted-saccharins useful for such applications, for example "photographic reagents" bound through a heteroatom to an "imidomethyl blocking" group (Reczek 4,350,752), "carrier-diffusible photographic dyes" bound to the nitrogen atom of an imide through a 1,1-alkylene group (Reczek 4,363,865) and N-acylmethylimides which are described as "blocked photographic reagents" and which have a "residue of an organic photographic reagent containing a hetero atom through which it is bound to the blocking group" (Vanmeter).
Freed et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,960 discloses 2-(1,1,3-trioxo-1,2-benzisothiazol-2-yl)glutarimides which are stated to be useful as sedatives.
2-Chloromethylsaccharin is disclosed in French Patent 1,451,417 as an intermediate for the preparation of N-methylsaccharin d,l-trans-chrysanthemate, useful as an insecticide, and Lo U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,884 discloses 2-chloro, 2-bromo and 2-iodomethylsaccharins, useful as fungicidal agents.
Dunlap et al. PCT application WO 90/13549, published Nov. 15, 1990, discloses a series of 2-substituted saccharin derivatives useful as proteolytic enzyme inhibitors.